


You Are My Everything

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Harmony [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Space Stations, Turbolift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Kylo Ren get stuck in a turbolift while visiting an old spacestation</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day smut!!

The space station was a tiny bit frightening. As they walked down out of the Falcon, Kylo was practically sneering, his nose wrinkled in disgust. “I think this place is barely in better shape than the Falcon.” Rey resisted the urge to smack him in the arm, because...well...he was right. She did feel uncomfortable being on the nearly derelict station thinking the whole thing might rupture or fall out of orbit at any moment. 

They made their way down to the lower levels where the traders were with stalls and shops crowding every available space. They both had their sabers with them, keeping them hidden, but easily accessible just in case there was trouble. They were both being hunted by the New Order, after all. 

They finally found a dealer that worked with the parts they needed. Rey started bargaining. Kylo leaned against the wall, watching her. He smiled gently as she argued back and forth with the merchant. She was lovely to look at, the way her eyes flashed or the wrinkle of her nose when she was annoyed. He sighed turning away wondering for a brief moment if his need for her was a weakness. 

Finally, she finished her deal and walked over to him. “They will deliver the part tomorrow. He said there were outfitters on the upper levels.” 

“Outfitters?” She grabbed his hand with a large grin. She tugged him toward the turbolifts that ran to all levels of the space station. There were a few that even had clear outlooks into the starry expanse and the inhabitable, but lovely gray-blue planet outside. Kylo let himself be led, watching her. Everything was an adventure for her, nothing was dull and everything was thrilling—even a decrepit space station. He smiled as they found the elevators. She pushed the button the doors slid shut. After an pause and a slightly disconcerting grinding sound of the lift's motor, they started to move. 

The stars outside were beautiful. Rey placed her hands against the transparisteel back looking out as they moved slowly upward. “I don't think I will ever get used to it,” she whispered softly as she gazed out. 

Kylo moved to stand beside her, his brown eyes watching her expression. “Yes, there are some things in the universe that are simply too beautiful.” She glanced up at him, her cheeks coloring softly. They simply stared at each other, becoming lost in each others eyes. He stepped closer laying a gloved hand on her lower back very gently moving her closer. She leaned into him resting her head against his chest. They watched the stars outside slowly slipping past as the elevator rose upward. 

Suddenly the turbolift gave a strange lurch and stopped dead half-way between levels. Kylo frowned turning to the buttons, all the lights were dead. He looked around, the power seemed to be completely gone. “Wonderful,” he muttered. Rey turned, gazing at the control panel, there was a button for communication. She hit it, not really expecting it to work, but a gruff voice came through. 

“Yeah, yeah, we know! We had a flux on the power again. Just sit tight, you're safe.” Then it shut off abruptly. They both stared at the panel where the voice had come from. Kylo snarled, but Rey reached out running her hands down both his arms. “It's fine. The view is still beautiful.” 

She gave him a soft reassuring smile. 

They were quiet, simply watching the stars, though Kylo's eyes strayed to gaze at her. He finally reached out, running his fingers along her ear, brushing his fingers down slowly. Rey closed her eyes enjoying the touch even with the gloves on. She moved closer, Kylo placed his hand behind her neck drawing her to him, before he leaned down to capture her mouth. She ran her hands up his chest returning the kiss, her fingers dug into the material, holding on. Kissing him always felt like he was burning into her very being, drawing on her essence, but in return giving her part of him. 

He licked her lips in a slow curve with the tip of his tongue tasting Rey. Her scent enveloped him every time he was close to her; it was intoxicating when they kissed. The Force bond between them instantly flared, intensifying their desire and love. He groaned, softly cupping the back of her head with one hand, the other going around her waist yanking her body up against his so that their bodies were melded together. His tongue plunged into her mouth, hot, wet and demanding. She held on tighter rising up on her tiptoes, her tongue meeting his with just as much need and desire. Hearing the groan on his breath excited her more which caused her to nip at his tongue with her teeth. 

She pulled back just enough to whisper. “We have no idea how long we will be stuck here...” She smiled catching her bottom lip with her teeth giving him a very seductive look, which made his eyes widen. “Here? Now?” His voice came out in a breathless whisper. Rey grinned. She enjoyed surprising him, his reactions were sweet and very genuine for a man who had lived in darkness for so long he was very innocent in a lot of ways. 

“Yes, Kylo. Does it surprise you that I want you?” She kissed his chin. He stroked his fingers over her hair. 

“It always surprises me,” he whispered, but then he grabbed her by her waist, causing a soft squeak of surprise to escape her lips before he turned to press her against the clear wall. His mouth attacked her neck in a fevered, passionate combination of sucking bites and tender kisses. She moaned softly at the heated feel of his tongue and teeth against the tender flesh of her neck. His hands moved up from her waist, stopping just under her breasts as he sucked at her neck. Groaning, Rey's fingers flexing in his hair, one leg moved up his thigh to wrap around his waist arching her back slightly, willing him to touch her breasts. She desperately wanted to feel his hands encompassing her breasts, touching her nipples. The need was so great that her breasts ached. 

Shifting position, he rubbed against her, she could feel his need, hot and bulging against her. She moved one hand, rough, calloused from her years as a scavenger and her training with him, to stroke over him. He groaned, jerking against her touch. He pressed her harder against the wall. Rey nipped his lips as her hand, full of his bound erection, squeezed carefully. The heat from him flowed over her, enhancing her own want. His mouth moved down following the opening of her tunic, tasting her skin as his hands shifted from her waist to her breasts. His thumbs brushed over them, feeling her nipples hard and struggling against the fabric. He stroked his thumbs back and forth until he had her moaning, melting with pleasure against him, pressing her hips toward him. She squeezed and stroked his erection through the fabric of his pants. It pulsed against her hand which made her smile even more. Their kiss became desperate, needy, her hands squeezed through the cloth making Kylo shudder, thrusting against her hand. 

Suddenly he flipped her around, pressed her up to the glass and pulled her pants down. Rey smiled feeling the leather gloves caressing her sides, down her thighs, his body provided warmth against the sudden exposure of her skin. She felt him move behind her, then the warmth of his erection, hard, silky against her backside made her gasp. He pressed against her, his lips along her ear. 

“Do you want me, Rey? Do you want me inside you?” 

Smiling, she pressed backward against him. “Yes, Kylo, yes...” 

He grabbed his erection in one leather gloved hand, spreading her as much as the material bound around her legs would allow. He rubbed himself against her wet opening which made Rey groan feeling the head of him teasing her. Her walls ached to have him inside her. Just as she was about to beg, he plunged into her. She cried out with the pleasure of feeling, his heat entering her wetness. He grabbed her hip with one hand, the other moved forward between her legs, the cool leather gloved hand rubbed slowly between her folds. She pressed her hands flat against the clear surface as he thrust, ground and undulated his hips, hitting the spots that made her scream. His fingers caressed her, rubbed bringing her to her orgasm once, twice, a third time. For a brief moment she wondered if he was using the Force to enhance what he was doing because it was amazing, but she really didn't care, it was all him and that was all she wanted. 

She arched her back, his other hand glided from her hip to push her tunic up, shoving it out of the way so that he could play with her breasts. Gloved fingers pinched her nipple gently as his hips continued to pump. The only sounds in the turbolift were the erotic slap of flesh against flesh and their heated moans of pleasure. 

She shuddered as she came again, his fingers rubbed slowly drawing out her orgasm. He pressed against her burying himself deeply inside her. Rey turned her head so they could kiss. 

“I love you...” Kylo moaned softly against her mouth. He shoved her against the wall again, one hand buried between her legs, his other hand moved across her breasts wrapping that arm around her. Rey laid her head against his. 

“I love you, Ben...” She always called him Ben at moments like this, the use of his name, his birth name created an even more intimate moment between them. Only she could call him Ben, only she would ever call him Ben. He pulled out just slightly, his shaft covered in her fluids then holding her tightly, he thrust a few more times. She could feel how hard he was, harder as the moment of his release drew nearer. Rey groaned. “Yes, Ben. Oh, yes!” She leaned into the glass thrusting her hips back toward him; his hands moved to dig his leather clad fingers into her hips holding on as he brought her to climax with him. 

His hips arched into her as he burst with a loud groan of release, filling her. She cried out, trying to get purchase on the transparisteel, but her fingers only slipped across it. Their Force bond enhanced the orgasms, both of them crying out together. He wrapped his arms around her, sinking to the floor of the elevator, bending over her as he held her. “Rey...you are my everything.” 

That was when the power suddenly came back on and the the turbolift started to move. Rey sighed. “I love you, Kylo..but I think we should...you know...” She giggled. Kylo moved, pulling out of her, both of them groaning at the sudden loss of contact. He stood gently tugging her with him. Both of them swiftly pulled up clothing and straightened out tunics, just as the doors opened. One of the maintenance men for the space station stood there waiting. He frowned when the doors opened. A very cute young woman, her clothing looking oddly twisted around and a sinister looking young man with a scar across his face, his hair sticking up at odd angles were both standing there. 

“You two alright?” The man looked between them. 

Rey blushed and giggled walking past, her head slight inclined. But Kylo snarled waving his hand in front of the man's face. “You noticed nothing.” 

“I noticed nothing.” 

Kylo gave a half grin as he walked past.


End file.
